Gynoid Beauty
by Shark Spartan
Summary: Ichigo is having a tough time dealing with his mothers death will there be someone to help him out of the sadness? What will happen when Ichigo met with that person will they be able to change Ichigo for the better? Rated M for future chapter and safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story and I was writing down the Ideas and I decided I would make a great story and not to mention I'm going to be the first to write it in the crossover section. The idea came to me when I was looking back at Xenosaga and I noticed that there are not as many fanfictions about KOS MOS I mean come on she is a beautiful killer gynoid. There is so much potential in this character anyway in my story she is going to be a cyborg because there is a lot more to offer with a cyborg than a gynoid because she is still human but with enhanced abilities due to technology. Well that's what a cyborg is anyway this is going to be a long story like my other story "A New Found Power" but this is just only one couple no harem so without anymore delay lets start.**

**Gynoid Beauty**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night in Karakura Town as Ichigo remembered that his life has changed. Now that was something called a soul reaper and his job was to protect the town he lived in. He also had to fight off monsters called hallows from eating souls around the city and from harming any of the living. He was just looking at the ceiling and was wondering why it had to be him and not someone else. He did also meet a soul reaper by the name Rukia Kuchiki that saved his and his family's life. He was outside patrolling to see if any hollows are around and with it being a really beautiful night he actually stopped by the river bed that brought back so many memories. As he walked down towards the river he remembered when he lost his mother at this very river by the hollow named grand fisher. He clenched his fists hard and narrowed his eyes at the thought of that damn hollow. He had his chance once and failed to finish him off because he was too weak and he beat himself up about it. Then his eyes softened and his fists no longer clenched but now relaxed because he knows one day he will get his chance to kill him but very slowly till he begs for death.

He also remembered also the girl that was running here that day where he was crying for his mother. He remembered like it was yesterday, the girl had long blue hair reaching to her lower back. She had these stunning red eyes her face was really cute she also had a nice pale skin that complemented her eyes and her hair. The most unique thing was her clothing she wore, she had this white dress that connected to her neck and there was gold plated metal around her upper body and hips. She also had these long boots that went to her mid-thigh and one had a gold metal plate on her left boot while the right was a little shorter than the left and had straps connecting to the curved gold metal on her hips. She also had black gloves that reached all the way to mid bicep and some kind of gauntlets on each arm and some sort of arm protector a little lower than mid bicep. Then she had two metal plates on her thighs and the most unique thing was what she had on her head, it looked like a headset of some kind but it also had two points sticking out witch kinds looked like ears, the color of it was white, blue, and gold. The headset with those points coming out of her hair made her look even cuter.

**Flashback**

Ichigo was at the river bank on his knees crying as he cried he was sad that his mother died and he blames himself for it. It has only been three days since that fateful day where the world decides to take his mother away from him. It happened on rainy day where they came back from saying good bye to Tatsuki and Ichigo was looking around while holding her hand and saw this girl with black hair about to jump. He let go of her hand and went running as fast as his legs could take him. He did not hear his mother calling for him he almost grab her but after that he could not remember anything. When he woke up he felt the rain coming down but felt someone on top of him as he looked to see who it was his eyes widen in pure shock. He saw his mother and sated to panic; he moved from under her and started to shake her and call her but noticed on his rain coat that there was a huge spot of blood that started to wash away from the rain. Then he looked at his mom and tears started to form in his eyes as there was a huge blood spot on her back and on the grass. He frantically started to shake her but she would not respond as the tears started to fall from his cheeks the rain started to fall harder. Ichigo could only hold on to his mother and cry till ambulance arrived. He could not remember what happened after that.

He can't help but remember it and it was slowing hurting him, he hardly ate and he barely talked to anyone after that day. He would go to the same river where her mother died and walk for hours and when he got tired he stop and then kept going till it was nighttime. He lost his smile that he wore when he saw his mother and now had a cloud of depression and lifeless eyes. On this day Ichigo finished his walk at the river and looked into the lake it was now night time and the moon was out and it looked beautiful. He stopped crying and just looked into the moon still on his knees as his final tears fell from his eyes he did not notice the blue haired girl running with her head down and tars coming from her eyes.

When Ichigo finally noticed her she ran into him and both fell on the soft grass. Ichigo opened his eyes and noticed the blue haired girl on his chest with her face down into his shirt. Ichigo started to feel the blood rush to his face as he started to blush because he was under a girl and she smelled sweet and like sakura flowers. He was about to ask what's wrong but then she looked up and he saw her face. If his blush grew any more it would be a solid red color. His eyes connected to her and he saw her red eyes that completed with her face and her pale skin. He saw tears in them as well so Ichigo asked what happened to her.

"What's wrong?" still a little red from being so close to a girl.

The blue haired girl slowly started to get off of him with little tears in her eyes "S-sorry I didn't see you" as she finished wiping her last tears.

Ichigo looked at the girl and wondering why she was crying, he decided to sit up and deiced to move his sadness away till he finds out what's wrong because he can't stand when others cry it makes him want to help them out no matter who it is. He saw her finishing wiping her tears and she looked up to him. Ichigo didn't know whether to ask her what happened because she looked in pain but he felt he had to know.

"Um why are you crying?" Ichigo did not know how to ask in another way so he hopes she does not yell at him for butting in her business.

The blue haired girl looked at him as her eyes still showed that she has cry a lot before bumping into him. She looked at him and saw a look of concern and felt okay to tell him what happened. She sat in front of him and got comfortable and put her hands on her lap.

"T-there was theses k-kids that picked on me" she said as she was still sniffling.

"Why did they make fun of you?" Ichigo asked because he knew how it felt to be picked on mostly because of his hair color.

"T-they make f-fun of my headpiece and m-my dress" she said as now she started to calm down.

Ichigo wondered why she did look like she did not fit in with the kids at the playground because of her cloths and hair color but she looked nice so why pick on her. Then again that's the same reason that they pick on him and his mother made it go away. He thought of how his mother was there always to pick him off his feet and tell him everything will be alright and it always was after he tells her but she is gone and he could not believe that his mother, his entire world fell apart in one day. As he remembered he felt tears start to fall from his cheeks and he closed his eyes to let out all his pent up sadness and anger but he opened his eyes to see the same blue haired girl looking at him with concern for him.

"What wrong?" she asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Ichigo looked at her and was glad that someone was worried about him even if they just met but he asked her the same question not so long ago. He wiped his tears away and decides to tell her because he needed to talk to someone because he shut out his dad and his sisters so he wanted to talk about it to someone that was not his family because they might blame him for his mother's death. He took a deep breath and started with a shaky voice.

"My mom died just three days ago and I don't know how she died. I saw a girl about to jump into the water and i wanted to stop her so I ran till I got to her and I tried grabbing her shirt so she would not fall in but the next thing I remember was me under my mother and blood covered the ground and my rain suit. I don't know what happened but I held on to her till help came and after that i fort what else happened."

He said as more tears started to fall and his hands balled into fists, He held it in since his mother died but today all e was doing was letting it out and it felt like to him it was a endless flow of tears that came and the sadness he felt finally started to come out. The blue haired girl saw this and even if they had met for only a short time she needed to make him feel better. She put a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him but what happened next shocked her he suddenly garbed her and started to cry on her. She noticed that he needed to let out so she pulled him into a comforting hug as he slowly started to cry on her chest he yelled out why that they had to take her and why me. He tightened his hold on her because he felt that she was the only support that he has right now and she seemed to not mind him crying on her, in fact she is hugging him to comfort him.

"It's okay, just let it out" she said in a nice caring tone as Ichigo continued to cry.

After ten minutes of crying Ichigo started to loosen his grip on the blue haired girl and slowly started to let go of her. He did feel better because he finally let out all his pent up anger and sadness he had. He is too young to be in grief and anger it will be a long struggle to keep him from breaking down every time he remembers his mother but time will heal all wounds it just depends on him. He wiped his eyes with his hands and looked at his support that he was holding for dear life. She had this nice, soft look of her face, she did not say anything while he cried on her she just comforted him and he feels that he owes her for being there.

"Ha I was asking you what happened but I ended up crying, sorry" He said as he put a smile for her.

She smiled back and said "No it's okay it looked like you needed it and I did not mind."

Ichigo still had his rare smile; he did not smile or show any form of life but her was this nice girl that he barely met and now she said it was alright for him to cry on her. She might have different clothing from the rest of kids his age but she is the nicest person he has met.

"Where was it where they made fun of you?" he asked as her smile faded away a little but she still had a small smile.

"Well it was at the park and I wanted to go on the swings but there were these three kids that did not let me and that's when they started to pick on me." she finished as shifted a little to become comfortable in her position.

"Don't worry next time they mess you, you can come get me and I will make them pay for hurting your feelings. "He said with a serious and caring tone.

Her smile came back from his words but there is one thing that bothered a little, she does not know his name, she asked.

"Um sorry but what is your name?" she asked because after everything that happened she would at least like his name.

"Oh sorry about that I forgot to tell you at the beginning, it's Ichigo Kurosaki, yours?" he said with a smile.

"Mine is KOS-MOS and I know it's a wired name" she said with a cute pout

"I don't think it's wired at all KOS-MOS just different but different is always good." He said with his hands waving around so she would be mad at his attempts to cheer her up.

She saw this and giggled because he did not insult her and with him trying to cheer her up was sweet. After he noticed that she was actually giggling he thought he must of done something right and sighed because he is not good at this stuff. She wanted to ask him about his family but it would bring him to tears and after what she saw she did not want to see him cry again so she had to think about what to ask but Ichgo beat her to it.

"Where are you from because I have not seen you around or at school?"

"Well I just moved her two days ago and I am being homed school." She did not want to tell him that she moves around a lot and that she does a special type of learning.

"Okay but what are you doing out at night?"

"Well I like to see the moon and I had to let out what those bullies said to me so I ran to try to distract myself and that's when I bumped into you." she finished because like him she had to let out the sadness of being different from the others but here Ichigo said that different is good so not everyone here is bad.

Ichigo looked at her then smiled and said "since we are already here wanna see the moon and the stars with me?"

She actually was going to ask him that but he bet her to it. She shifted her position so she was facing the river and lay down on the soft grass.

"Sure I would like that."

Ichigo shifted as well and lay down and started to see the moon and the stars. He enjoys how the moon and the starts are so calming and it's a nice felling and to also share it with his new friend was a nice. They stayed like that for ten minutes till KOS-MOS wanted to break the silence.

"It's nice isn't it?"

"Yeah it's really nice and to share it with my new friend makes it even nicer." he finished with a smile.

KOS-MOS was surprised that he considered her his friend but it looks like he did not have many friends like she did, actually she did not have any friends so this will be her first. She looked at him and smiled that now they are both friends and it was an odd way to make friends but it felt right to her.

"Thanks Ichigo I want to be your friend too." she sat up and said to him with a gentle smile.

Ichigo has not smiled so much since he was with his mother he thought that he would not smile again but here he is smiling so much to his new friend and it felt right and now he was happy to have let it out and to someone so kind. He got up and dusted off his clothes and looked towards KOS-MOS.

"Well as nice as this was its getting late KOS-MOS and I have to get going."

"Oh okay well I will see you later." As she got up and dusted herself off she started to walk away till Ichigo yelled out to her

"Hey wanna met here tomorrow?" He was hoping that he could spend a little more time with her.

KOS-MOS stopped and looked back at him she was glad that someone wants to talk to her and hang out with her.

"Sure how about around twelve o'clock?"

"Sure I'll be here"

"Okay then see you later Ichigo"

"Later KOS-MOS" He said as she started to walk away and the smile never left his face. He started to walk back to his house with a smile on his face. He could not believe that his day would come out for the better and now with his new friend today was great day. As he started to reach his house his smile faded but still was in a good mood. As he went inside his house he noticed Karin and Yuzu were not in the living room so he assumed that they went to bed. He walked up the stairs and was about to open his door till his father was leaning on the wall right next to his door.

"Ichigo are you alright?" His voice was with concern for his son

Ichigo knows what he is about to ask but did not want it to be brought up so he looked at him with a blank face.

"Yeah I'm fine dad I don't wanna talk about it." He said as he opened his door and was about to walk in but stopped at his father's next words.

"Ichigo it was not your fault what happened to your mother, you're too young to be caring this grief."

Ichigo thought about that earlier with KOS-MOS but now hearing it from his father made it a little more bearable.

"Yeah" was the only thing he said as he walked in and closed his door. His father saw how the death of his wife was taking a toll on his son and did not want him to go into depression at such a young age. All he can do is waiting and see how he is tomorrow. As he went back to his room Ichigo was still standing where he was when he closed his room door and slowly started to walk to his bed. He took off his cloths and put on his pajamas and got under his covers and looked straight to the roof. He thought about what his father said and it was hard to accept it because he was there when it happened but they did not blame him for what happened to their mom. He left that aside and now was thinking about his new friend KOS-MOS she made him feel better after breaking down in front of her and she was nice to him. He also liked how she smelled sweet and like sakura flowers. He blush a little when he remembered how both of them ended up after. Aside from that he was glad that he made a friend today, thing are looking up for him.

He slowly started to drift into sleep and for the first time since his mother died he went to bed with a smile.

**Well I hope people like my second story and let me tell you I have been having this idea since January and was thrilled when I started writing it but don't think i will stop with my other story "A New Found Power" I just wanted to write a second story and it looks like I'm the first to write this type of cross over YEAH! Anyway tell me how you liked it and I write my chapter longer but I wanted to see how it will react with people and for the next couple of chapters it will be place when they are still kids. If you want to see how kid KOS-MOS looks like go to my profile page and the description of Gyniod Beauty changed so it won' be a crash landing as I thought of first. I think this is way better way to start. Review and enjoy and no flames if you do I will just use your flames to go cook a rib eye steak on the grill XD. Anyway thanks for reading and till next time Shark Spartan out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back for another chapter of Gynoid Beauty and I would like to say thanks for reviewing and reading the story. I would of like more reviews but its okay I know I will get some soon. I would like to thank ScorpinokXV doe leaving a review and yes she will be able to do everything she could have done as an android. She just does not know how to use them yet. Now that's out of the way let's start chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Chapter 2**

It was the weekend and Ichigo was for the first time since his mother died that he looked forward to see the next day. He was thinking about what his father said and it's hard to believe that it was not his fault but one thing is for certain, he needs to learn how to move on. It's true that he is too young to carry such a burden and it's started to take effect on him. He felt weak and his body felt really sluggish, he has to stat eating again and needs to start looking at the brighter things in life because the way he is going he is slowing working himself to his grave. Those thought started to vanish as he remembered where he needs to be today and met up with his new friend. He smiled because yesterday he made a friend, she started to cry and he wanted to comfort her but ended up the other way. It was funny how that worked out but now they are friends and now he had to meet her by the river at 12:00 today and in reality, he can't wait. He went to the restroom and went to brush his teeth and change out of his pj's. When he was done he looked at himself in the mirror and was satisfied with what he changed into.

He walked down stairs and looks at the dining room table and saw his sisters all ready eating with his father. He was hungry so he went to the table and got a bowl of cereal and started eating. His sisters did not notice that he was eating because they themselves are eating but the one who took notice was his father. He only saw him eat just a little bit, almost like a bird and then leave. Today was different he actually started to eat and was eating regularly again, something changed him yesterday but he wonders what. Knowing that he started his healing process alone he decided not to bug him about it. After Ichigo was done he took his plate to the sink and then walked out the door without saying a word. Isshin knew this was a normal thing since his wife died but he could have sworn he saw a small smile creep on Ichigo's face. He will have to see what made Ichigo change and he knows it was not him or his talk yesterday. He cleaned up the table after his daughters finished there meal and now to start off with the day.

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo had on a simple white shirt and a pair of jeans as he walked he looked at the time he had on his watch and it was 11:45. He was getting there pretty early but he had nothing better to do. He was kind of excited to see KOS-MOS today and wanted to ask her about the thing she had on her head. He had to admit that it does make her look cuter because it looks like she has ears on top of her head. He thought about it and she was cute and the color of her hair was a light blue color that complimented her red eyes. She was like in a way; he was made fun of because of his orange hair and her for the clothing she wore. He could only imagine about what they would say about her hair. He blush because of the way they ended up at first it was an accident and then the second time he was comfort by her and it felt really nice to let someone your age know what wrong. It did help he feels better and now he had a small smile on his face and dare he say it he is happy.

Ichigo finally got to the river bank and now just had to wait for KOS-MOS. He did come early so he knew he had to wait a little so he did not mind. He got a rock and tries to skip it across the water but after two skips it fell in. He though it would be easy because he saw a kid do it and it skipped half way. His only made it a few feet before it sank. He then found another rock and was about to throw it till he noticed KOS-MOS walking up to him with a smile on his face. He smiled back and just held on to the rock as they got close she wanted to know what he was doing so she decides to ask.

"Whatca doing?"

"Hey KOS-MOS, I was trying to skip the rock on the water but it sank before it started to skip."

KOS-MOS knows what he was talking about and she thinks it has to do with luck. She also wanted to try it so she asked if she could try.

"Can I try?"

Ichigo nodded and gave her the rock and was waiting for her to throw the rock. She took aim and throws it and shocked Ichigo and herself, the rock skipped at least ten times before it hit land again. She throw the rock from one side to another, she was amazed that she did it and was thinking it was a lucky throw and jumped up and down in excitement. Ichigo was wide eyed because to him it did not seem possible and her KOS-MOS throw the rock and skipped all the way to the other side not to mention the river was pretty wide. Then his attention was brought back to KOS-MOS who was jumping up and down and saying "I did it" in all her excitement. She then looks towards Ichigo and saw he was shock and surprised at what she did and she was too.

"Ichigo did you see that? I actually made it to the other side!" She was so happy that she did not notice Ichigo's smile appear on his face. Sure it may have been luck but to her it was the coolest thing. He also thought it was pretty cool because she skipped it all the way to the other side he then wanted to compliment of how well she did.

"That was really cool KOS-MOS; you must be really good at this huh?"

KOS-MOS blush a little because she rarely got compliments from anyone but she must admit it felt...nice. She looked away so he would not see her small blush. Ichigo did not know why she turned away but the idea faded away after she turned around and had a huge smile on her face.

"Thank Ichigo, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well lets to get to know each other better."

"Ok, I'll start of then" KOS-MOS said as she was thinking about what to say well at least where to start. After what seemed like forever in her mind she started to speak.

"Well I like to have fun, draw, go swimming, sing, oh and make new friends"

Ichigo was looking at her the entire time and it was cute how she counted her fingers as she was saying what she liked to do. He was also thinking what he can say to the girl. After a quick thinking he was ready to speak.

"I like to practice karate, play around, have fun, and make new friends too." He finished with a smile and KOS-MOS felt the warmth of it and was happy they shared so things together.

She sat down and looked out towards the river and had a smile on her face. Ichigo did the same and looked out as the afternoon sun hit their faces. She then laid down and put her hands behind her head and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds. Ichigo stayed seated and looked up as well and enjoyed how the day was, the air was nice, the sun was out, and there were some clouds passing by. KOS-MOS closed her eyes and started talking.

"Ichigo, what is your family like?"

Ichigo thought about that for a minute, he knows how his mother was, his sisters are five and they were fun to be around. His father was always making him and his sisters happy and now he is trying harder because of his mother's death. He was actually trying to make him simile at first then noticed that it wasn't working so yesterday is when he talked to him as an adult. That talk helped him because it was true, he was too young to mop about it and he slowly thought he had no power of what happened but the constant reminder is there. He looks at her as she still had her eyes closed and started to speak.

"Well my sisters Yuzu and Karin are nice and really fun to be around and my dad could be a goofball at times but is always there for me."

He took a deep breath and was getting ready to speak but noticed that KOS-MOS got from lying down and looked straight into his eyes. Those red eyes felt like they could reach into his soul and read him like a book. He smiled at that a little because it showed she had interest in what he was saying.

"My mother was really nice and beautiful; she always was smiling and never was mad or sad about anything. She always made my day better if there was bully picking on me she always found a way to make me feel better. When I got hit in karate and started cry everything went away when I saw her and told me nice things to make me feel better. She was everything to me and now it's kinds hard to believe that she is gone you know"

He said as tears started to fall from his cheeks and KOS-MOS noticed this and started to move closer to Ichgo till she was close enough to put a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo his hand on top of hers and slightly tighten his hold on her hand and had a smile on his face because he knows she cares for him even if they met just yesterday.

"Thanks KOS-MOS for care about me, it's just hard to live with it right now." He said as the last of his tears feel from his cheeks. She move in front of him still holding his hand and took her free hand to wipe away his tears. Ichigo was shook to say the least because he was never this close to a girl and that she was this close was another story all together but that thought died as quickly as it came as he slowly started to hug her. KOS-MOS did not mind that he hugged her because in times of pain and loss you need someone to help you get through it and in this case Ichigo picked her for that. She felt honored in a since that Ichigo would chose her to let his pain fade away with. KOS-MOS got comfortable in the hug they shared as pulled Ichigo towards her till he was resting his head next to hers.

"You know you're lucky you have such nice memories of your parents, I never knew mine."

Ichigo pulled away slowly and looked at her and felt bad that he was telling her his problems and her she is telling him that she never met either of her parents.

"Sorry KOS-MOS I was telling you about my family and you don't have a mom or a dad."

KOS-MOS looked at him and knew that he thinks he did something wrong for mentioning his parents and family, There was nothing wrong with it and he did not know that she did not have parents so he did not do anything wrong.

"No it's okay Ichigo you did not know so no harm done." she finished with a upbeat tone, she then got to her feet and looked towards the river. As she looked on Ichigo got to his feet and remembered he had a little money that his dad gave him just in case he wanted a snack. Ichigo looked at KOS-MOS and then noticed that she looked back to meet his gaze.

"Hey KOS-MOS want to go get some ice cream with me?" He asked a little unsure of what to say.

KOS-MOS did not take long to think about it and as she would like some ice cream but there was one problem, she has no money.

"Ichigo I don't have money to get ice cream." she said a little sadden but not before Ichigo started to talk again.

"No it's okay my dad gave me a little money just in case I wanted something to snack on so I have enough for the both of us." He finished with a smile and it felt good to offer her ice cream.

KOS-MOS was thrilled about this, but she felt kind of bad that Ichigo was inviting her to ice cream and she had no way to pay it. She thought about it and decided to repay him with something else but she would have to think about it but right now its ice cream time!

"Okay but can you show me where it is remember I'm new here."

Ichigo remembered and was more than happy to show her around, it was the genital man thing to do if he remembered what his dad told him to do when a girl asked for something. He remembers that he should always show respect and kindness towards girls and this case to KOS-MOS was that girl and to say the truth he was happier since he met her, maybe something about her makes him smile or was it the new look on things either way he was going to get Ice cream with his new friend.

They walked towards the sidewalk and Ichigo pointed out where he was going so she would get an idea where she was going. As they started to walk down the side walk Ichigo was telling what where the shops they passed like the clothing store and a grocery store. She seemed to be fascinated by everything that was around her, it seems like she was new to being in the city but it must be the same with everyone who just moves in. As they got closer to the ice cream shop Ichigo noticed the looks that they were getting, specifically KOS-MOS because of her way of dressing. Ichgio shot them a glance that meant business and the on lookers turned away and went on with their day. Ichigo was thankful that KOS-MOS did not notice the looks she was getting because he did not want her to have her feeling hurt especially with him around.

They finally got to the ice cream store and Ichigo opened the door for KOS-MOS which was gave a smile for a "thank you" and walked in after her. We saw all kinds of ice cream and you could see that KOS-MOS was looking at all the flavors of ice cream they had. Ichgo was not sure what to get but he was sure that whatever he got was going to taste good, as for KOS-MOS she was putting her hands on the glass to see what the ice cream looks like. She had a look of awe on her face and the ice cream lady smile at this.

Ichigo then moved towards the cashier and placed there order.

"Hi there what can I get you two?" The lady asked from behind the counter

"I would like the cookies and cream and what would you like KOS-MOS?"

KOS-MOS looked up after looking at each and every ice cream there was and it was going to be a hard decision because they all look so good. She took a quick look again and finally decided.

"I'll take strawberry please"

The lady took note of what they wanted and started to put the ice cream in cones, when she was done she gave them the cones and Ichigo paid for it with the small amount his dad gave him. The two then started to walk until they got to the park. It was nice right now, the wind was blowing gently and the sun was out, and the day felt really nice, like it was meant to be a good day. The two walked till they found a huge tree that covered a lot of the sun underneath and Ichigo thought of a perfect place to enjoy there ice cream.

Ichigo lead KOS-MOS towards the tree and sat down and enjoyed his ice cream, KOS-MOS started to enjoy hers as well but stopped after a couple of licks and looked towards Ichigo.

"Thanks for the ice cream Ichigo, I feel bad you had to buy both of our ice creams"

Ichigo just waved it off and said.

"It's fine KOS-MOs I was the one who invited you so it's okay"

He said with a small smile and went back to enjoy his ice cream. KOS-MOS was relieved that he did not feel bad about paying for her but she still wanted to do something for him but what? She does not know what to repay him with but she will think of something, till then she will enjoy her strawberry ice cream. After they finished there ice cream the two just sat there enjoying the day until Ichigo saw that the swings and no one was there. He wondered if KOS-MOS wanted to play on the swings since last time there where this kids picking on her. He got up and took a couple of steps and turned around and asked KOS-MOS.

"Hey KOS-MOS, wanna play on the swings?"

KOS-MOS looked at him and then towards the swings and looked to see if those kids where there from yesterday that picked on her. After she made sure they weren't there she got up and nodded. The two walked towards the swings and Ichigo told her to get on first, which she was more than happy to do. The two were having fun as Ichigo pushed KOS-MOS on the swing and KOS-MOS laughing and saying to go higher. Ichigo never thought he would have fun again after what happened but now things are changing and for the better.

As the two were having fun the two did not notice a man with two little girls looking at them from a distance and one girl with a nice sun dress and a dark purple headpiece. Isshin was at the park with Karin and Yuzu to walk around and enjoy the day and was about to get to the swings until he saw Ichigo but that is not what sent a smile to his face, it was who he was with. He saw that he was with a girl and it looked like Ichigo was having fun with her.

_"So that's why he left with a smile on his face. Well at least he found someone to help him though this tough time" _

He thought and then looked down Karin and Yuzu looking at the same direction and decided to take them somewhere else so they won't interrupt them. As they walked away the girl with the dark purple headpiece was looking from behind a tree. She was wearing a nice yellow and white sun dress with white flats. She hid herself pretty well since no one saw her and she had a straight view at KOS-MOS but she was now curious about the boy she was with. His orange hair was different that's for sure but he seems to be enjoying playing around with KOS-MOS, they just got her a couple of days ago and now she is playing around with this boy. KOS-MOS doesn't really talk to anyone, well as a friend at least but it seems she has made a new friend. The girl thought that it looked fun to talk to someone new and play around with. She was about to move when a group of kids walked towards them and they look like they were up to no good.

The thought about what she should do but that thought died quickly because they stopped for a moment and then looked at KOS-MOS and then had this mischievous glint in their eyes. This worried the girl because KOS-MOS is a kind hearted girl that would not hurt anyone but she on the other hand would not mind putting bullies in their place. With that she walked away from the tree and without the boys noticing closed in on them but kept some distance so they would not notice her but also to protect KOS-MOS and her new friend in a moment notice.

KOS-MOS was having so much fun she barely noticed the boys that where coming towards them until she saw them as she was coming down. Fear showed on her face and Ichigo was about to ask what was wrong until KOS-MOS got behind him. He looked into her eyes for a brief moment till he looked at where she was looking at and that was the three boys that where walking towards them and had smirks on their faces.

The first boy had bleached hair and bleached eyebrows he was named Reiichi Oshima also known as the school bully but he was not alone when he did his bullying. The second boy was Obuta who had very short haircut, has small beady eyes behind rectangular glasses, not to mention he was a bit chubby, then there leader of their little group Yokochini who has black slick back hair and glasses. The group was well known at school but never pick a bone with him but that was going to change because these must be the ones who made fun of KOS-MOS.

They finally got to the swings and the leader of the group got closer to Ichigo till they were a few feet apart. Ichigo's expression was of anger because now he was curtain that these where they gays that messed with KOS-MOS. Yokochini still had his smirk while the other two were a little father from him, he decided to speak.

"I thought that I told you not to come here again weirdo!" he said as he started to move closer but was stopped by Ichigo.

"I will not let you make fun of her not while I'm here." Ichigo said as he slowly got into Yokochini face.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" He said as he poked his chest in a taughing manner. Ichigo was now mad and wanted to put beat this guy up for making fun of KOS-MOS. Then rage took over as he gave Yokochinia hard push and he went tumbling down on the ground as the other two help him back on his feet.

"You little punk! I will make you pay for that!" Yokochinia ran to Ichigo and with one hand pick him up by the shirt and the other ready to punch him straight in the face. Ichigo was not scared as he was about to get punched he heard KOS-MOS yell.

"Please stop it!"

That was enough for the girl that was hiding and as instincts told her went on the attack. She took hold of the boy's arm before he had the chance to punch Ichigo. The other two in the group where shocked that they have not seen the girl move into action, as for Yokochinia he looked at the person who stopped him.

"Who the hell are you?" He said as he still had a hold on Ichigo's shirt.

"I don't like people picking on my friends." She took a moment and tighten her grip just a bit and saw Yokochinia's face in slight pain.

"I'm T-elos and I'm going to make you pay for what you have done."

**That's it for chapter two people and I got to say I really like this story from where I'm starting from. I got great feedback from the first chapter and I liked that people took interest. Well I had a poll up saying if I should add T-elos in the story and I got not a single vote for no so now she will be in the story. Thanks for reading leave feedback, review, and till next time Shark Spartan out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got some great reviews on chapter two and we are almost done with the flashback chapters just a couple more and then into the present. I would like a little more reviews I know people read my story but reviews let me know that I'm doing a great job. Now let's start chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

The boy's arm started to hurt as this new girl named T-elos had a firm grip on the offending arm. He looked at her with a look of pain as she had a scowl on her face and a look that said "put him down" so Yokochinia slowly out him down and turned to her. Ichgo was surprised to see someone come to help him but he would have took the hit for KOS-MOS, what's a black eye and a couple of bruises to him. Yokochinia turned to face her as much as he could because she still had an iron grip on his right arm. T-elos was ready to take him and his flunkies on but she did not want to send them into the hospital just scare them into running away and never bully KOS-MOS or her new friend. Yokochinia was wondering why she was here till he noticed the dark purple headpiece and now sees that she is with the other girl.

"So there are more weirdoes around here and what's your problem!" Yokochinia said as the pain was getting to him.

T-elos just smirked at this she just proved that he is all bark and no bite when it comes to a fight. The other boys where too scared to move because seeing Yokochinia face said it all. Yokochinia was about to say something till T-elos grabbed him and threw him into his two buddies and where knocked down by him. The boys where now terrified of her because no girl should have that strength and she does not look happy. T-elos still had her killer glare on the three and got into fighting stance to show she was not going to back down. Now the boys knew that even if they tried to attack her they would lose big time.

"Leave before I show you how I take care of bullies!" T-elos said as she walked closer to them to prove her point.

They did not have to be told twice as the three got up and ran away as quick as their legs could take them. T-elos relaxed and had a triumphant grin on her face and turn around and walked towards KOS-MOS and Ichigo. KOS-MOS was glad that the bullies left and that Ichigo was okay. She never liked violence and was too scared to do anything because she might actually hurt someone really bad.

"That takes care of that now KOS-MOS who is your friend here and I must say you sticking up for my best friend was a really brave thing to do." she said as Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and had a sheepish grin on his face.

"It was nothing I could not let them hurt KOS-MOS while I'm around and besides you just did the same for me." Ichigo said as he smiled at her.

T-elos looked towards KOS-MOS to see if she was alright but all she saw was a little shaken up KOS-MOS. She put her hand on her shoulder to ensure her that everything was okay.

"You okay KOS-MOS?" T-elos asked in concern

KOS-MOS just nodded but looked towards Ichigo and was more worried about him then her. He was the one who stood up for her and almost got hurt.

"Ichigo are you okay, did they hurt you?" KOS-MOS asked worried for her new friend

"I'm okay KOS-MOS really they did nothing to me." Ichigo said as he waved his hands in front of her in a comedic manner.

A soft smile appear on her face and T-elos was watching the exchange and was curious as to how deep their friendship is but first thing first she needed to tell KOS-MOS a little thing about her clothing. T-elos pulled KOS-MOS to the side and looked at her with a now serious face KOS-MOS already knew what she was going to say.  
>"KOS-MOS why are you outside with your battle gear you know we can't have it one unless it's an emergency, the only thing that we could have one of our battle gear is the headpiece." T-elos said quietly so Ichigo would not overhear what they are talking about.<p>

"I know but I was in such a rush to get out of the house I forgot to take it off after training." KOS-MOS said as she looked towards the ground.

"Oh what was so important that you would forget to change out of your battle gear?" T-elos said as she got closer to KOS-MOS.

KOS-MOS looked up a bit and sent her view towards Ichigo to see him looking off in the distance. T-elos saw this and a smile presented itself on her face she had her idea about the boy here but for KOS-MOS to show a form of interest in him. T-elos would consider teasing her to no end but before her fun can begin she needs to see what is so special about him. She moved towards Ichgo as KOS-MOS followed in suit Ichgo turn around knowing that they were done with their little chat.

"So KOS-MOS are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" T-elos asked as she Say KOS-MOS move in between her and Ichigo.

"Oh sorry about that, T-elos this is Ichigo, Ichigo T-elos"

"It nice to know the name of the girl who saved me from a beating" Ichigo said as he noticed the smile come to T-elos face.

"It was no big deal and besides you stood up to the bullies for KOS-MOS" T-elos said she patted Ichgo on the back.

"For that I believe me and you are going to be really good friends because I rarely see people that put themselves in harm's way for other people."

Ichigo was not used to the praise but it felt really good and he was thought to always stand up for what is right so he felt it was the right thing to do. Now that all the trouble is gone he walked towards the swings.

"KOS-MOS, T-elos wanna play on the swings?"

The two looked at each other and nodded to the question. The two made it towards the swings and sat down ready to be pushed while Ichigo started to push KOS-MOS slowly. T-elos was next and the cycle continue till the where going pretty high on the swing. KOS-MOS was laughing out of pure joy as T-elos was enjoying the gentle wind hitting her face as she went up into the air. Ichigo was having a great time pushing them and was enjoying their company he really did not have many friends and was always bullied for his orange hair but he did not care his mother showed him to always love yourself for who you are. He noticed that his two new friends where really enjoying themselves and also noticed the dark purple headpiece that T-elos was wearing and knows somehow these two are more than they appear but he would not think too much about it. They are nice to him and one stood up for him so he can't be assuming thing, it would be wrong on his part and to judge other people just by their appearance is wrong. All that matters right now is that he is at the park with his two new friends and have a blast now he wonders if T-elos wants ice cream too.

"Higher Ichigo, higher" KOS-MOS said as she enjoyed being pushed on the swing.

T-elos wanted to jump off the swing and see how far she would land and she knows if she did it KOS-MOS would want to try to, So T-elos started to get some more air as KOS-MOS was going higher and higher. Ichigo gave one last big push to T-elos and when she was almost at the top of the metal bar she jumps off and lands 12 feet away from the swing. KOS-MOS saw this and as she was going up she lets go and jumps off and land short of T-elos but she did get 10 feet from the swing. Ichgo was surprised that they jumped from that height and he was also surprised of how far they landed. T-elos grabbed KOS-MOs by the wrist and started to walk towards the jungle gym.

"Come on Ichigo lets play on the jungle gym." T-elos said as she walked towards it.

"Okay hey wait up." Ichigo said as he ran to catch up to them.

They got to the slide and T-elos went first as KOS-MOS went after her followed by Ichigo. Then they went to the big slide and T-elos decided to go down it together so T-elos was in front followed by KOS-MOs who grabbed her from the back and then Ichgo was in the back grabbing KOS-MOS and thankfully she did not see the blush that was on his face as he was in close contact with her. They slide down and as the time went by they were having a blast no one knew what time it was or cared they were have the time of their lives. After the slide they went to a little rock climbing wall which KOS-MOS climbed first then followed T-elos and from the look of things they did not have much trouble climbing up at all while Ichigo was struggling a bit. Ichigo was almost to the top but his left leg slipped and before he went tumbling down on the ground KOS-MOS grabbed him from his right arms as T-elos held out her hand so Ichigo could get up. Ichigo grabbed her hand and slowly he climbed the walked with the help of the two cute girls. He finally got up and sat down on top of the rock wall, out of breath and sweating a bit front he climb. KOS-MOS and T-elos where relived they caught him in time even though the wall was not that tall it still wound of hurt a bit. They sat on top of the wall for a good couple of minutes looking out and the scenery of the parks trees and the lighting of the sun with the gentle breeze. It was a great sight to see and the three enjoy the moment they shared together. KOS-MOS slowly got down followed by Ichigo and then T-elos but Ichgo stuck out his hand to help T-elos down which see gladly accepted.

"What should we do next?" Ichigo asked still not noticing he was still holding T-elos hand

T-elos knew that he has still holding on to her hand but she know he is not doing it on purpose. She knew that he would react to it when she points it out aand the flushed face he will get will be priceless.

"Ichigo I never knew you were so forward with girls." T-elos said in a teasing tone

Ichigo did not understand till he noticed his hand was still holding hers and in an instant Ichigo let go with a fully flushed face. T-elos giggle at his reaction and KOS-MOS saw this with a smile on her face. KOS-MOS knew if T-elos started teasing a person is because they are now on her good side and she seems to be enjoying herself more than usual. Ichigo did not know that he was still holding her hand but she was enjoying it as much as he was. T-elos just patted Ichigo on the back to ease up on his embarrassment.

"It's okay Ichigo I was just playing around but if you really want to hold my hand you're going to have to take me on a date." T-elos said as she had a huge smile on her face.

Ichigo was now red as a tomato and T-elos was laughing her head off. KOS-MOS was alos laughing because of the reaction on Ichigo's face, yes T-elos really is starting to warm up to Ichigo. Ichigo on the other hand could not belive what he was hearing a really cute girl was telling him that he would have to go on a date with her. It was already too much to handle but it was girls teasing him in a friendly way so it was okay in his book.

"Or would you like to go on a date with KOS-MOS instead?" T-elos continued as her teasing run begins

Now KOS-MOS was blushing at the thought of going on a date with Ichigo, what would she do or what would she wear. KOS-MOS's mind was going through multiple things they might do, will he hold her hand and then take her somewhere to eat and then when the date is over will they hug or share their first kiss. KOS-MOS was now in a full blush thinking of all the possibilities and Ichigo was not doing any better as Ichigo was thinking along the lines of the same thing. T-elos knew that KOS-MOS would react this way, she is always watching those love soap opera and reading some romance books. KOS-MOS is a sucker for those kinds of things and T-elos knows what buttons to push.

"Okay enough of all the date stuff guys so let's play a game of tag." T-elos said as she noticed KOS-MOS and Ichigo where relived that the teasing was over.

"Okay I will choose who will be it and that will be Ichigo." T-elos said as she started to run away.

KOS-MOS saw this and ran the other direction and that left Ichigo to decide to go after KOS-MOS or T-elos. Ichigo could still see where T-elos went but he went to see where KOS-MOS went and she was gone. Ichigo took on after T-elos and hoped he could catch up to her, in a tre not so far from Ichigo was KOS-MOS who was glad her training was useful for having fun but she felt it was not far because Ichigo did not have the strength she had. She was lucky she was not caught jumping up into the tree or that would raise questions about how she could do that. She sighed at that she did not want to explain how she could do that and its supposed to be a secret. She just looked on in the distance as Ichigo made his way to catch up to T-elos she just hopes that she won't go too fast because Ichigo would never catch up.

T-elos was having fun now, no more being stuck at home where there's nothing to do she wish she had done this sooner. Ichigo was a nice boy from the start because he put himself in harm's way for KOS-MOS and that a plus in her book. She also found him to be kinda cute but that's because he showed that he was brave and that was also a plus for her. She had a little pink hud on her cheeks as she thought of him because even though she was a kid she would not mind having a boy jump in the way of danger for her. Even with all that she still needs to know more about him and see what he is inside and out. She is now running away at her normal speed she was told not to run at faster speed unless it's an emergency. She knows that people will start asking questions if they say that but she would like to see the look on people's faces if she did.

T-elos continued to run until she felt safe and hid behind a tree, she look around to see if she was followed and from the looks of things she was clear. Ichigo caught on early what she was doing and stayed within the cover of trees, he is starting to feel like he was playing that one game where the guys are always in cover and shooting blindly from cover only there is no blood and people trying to beat the crap out of each other. Ichigo was now getting closer to T-elos; KOS-MOS jumped down from her tree and started to move towards Ichigo. She was great at keeping herself in the shadows after all she had to get out of her house unnoticed she thought of herself as a ninja but with the cool black outfit. Ichigo closed in on T-elos who was leaning on the tree resting a bit even though she can run for a longer duration than normal people she still get tired.

Ichigo noticed the dark purple headpiece sticking out of the tree and Ichigo continued to go into tree cover till he was right behind her. T-elos did not notice him come close because she was still resting with her eyes closed for a couple of minutes. Ichigo took a gulp and turned into cover and touched T-elos on the shoulder, T-elos was caught off guard and as soon as she turned around Ichigo was there a huge smile on his face.

"Tag your it!" Ichigo said as he ran off into the distance and KOS-MOS followed right behind him.

T-elos was a little disappointed that she was caught off guard but was also pretty mad that she of all people got caught.

"Hey get back here!" T-elos said as she ran to catch up to Ichigo.

The rest of the day was filled with fun, running, and a lot of sweating. Ichigo was so tried he was wondering how he was still standing while KOS-MOs and T-elos where trying to catch their breaths. When Ichigo looked up he noticed the sky was getting dark and that means nightfall is coming and if he did not get home soon he would get in trouble for being out so late. KOS-MOS and T-elos also noticed the day is turning into night and they also had to leave before they were too many questions when they got home.

"Hey it's been really fun play with you two but I got to get home before my dad gets mad at me for staying out so long." Ichigo said as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"Yeah we had a great time Ichigo hope we can play again" KOS-MOS said as she fixed her headpiece

"Well Ichigo you're okay by my book and hope we can do this more often" T-elos said as she started too walked away with KOS-MOS but not before saying bye to Ichigo.

Ichigo waved at the two retreating forms as he walked back to his house with a smile on his face as KOS-MOS and T-elos talked about the wonderful day they had with Ichigo. T-elos would have to admit she was impressed that Ichigo caught her off guard but she quickly came out of that thought and catch up to him. KOS-MOS was caught between the crossfire when she was tagged by T-elos as she moved from tree to tree. She had a lot of fun today and since she got here it was boring and dull till she got out and found KOS-MOS was playing with Ichigo. She was glad she went out to find what KOS-MOS was doing because it would have been another boring day at home. She was also interested in what interest KOS-MOS had with the boy, she knows that she was not romantically involved with him but there seems to be something that seems to be deep and over time will become deeper.

"So what's going on with you and Ichigo?" T-elos asked as they walked down the empty street.

KOS-MOS looked at T-elos and smiled, she knows what Ichigo and her share is somthing deep but she could tell her another time.

"Nothing just that we are really good friends' KOS-MOS said as she looked forward down the street.

T-elos knows there is more than she lets on but she won't push it, she will find out later. T-elos just nodded and walked with her best friend with a smile on her face.

"_This will be interesting how this play out"_ T-elos thought as they walked into their house.

Ichigo was happy and was glad that today was so much fun for him and he made a new friend. T-elos seems to be more forward than KOS-MOS and likes to tease a lot. Ichigo finally got to the doorstep of his house and looked out into the night on ladst time before going in. Ichigo noticed that Yuzu and Karin where sleeping on the couch while the TV was still on. He walked towards the TV and turned off the TV then got a blanket out of the closet and put it over the two. He then walked up the stairs and walked into his room, taking off his cloths and putting on his sleepwear he plopped down on his bed and let sleep take him.

**Well that's it for chapter 3 and the next chapter will be a time skip because I'm not going to write about everyday about his childhood. This to get a feel of where and how they meet and the next chapter will be how KOS-MOS and T-elos became cyborgs. So who can guess which game I was referring to I'll let you guys wonder about that. Remember to review and thanks for reading till next chapter Shark Spartan out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while since I have worked on this but now it's time for chapter four. (unedited)**

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo liked remembering all the times that was spent with the two. KOS-MOS was always upbeat and bubbly, and T-elos was always the risk-taker, like one time diving into the deep end of the pool or jumping off the swing at the highest point. His smiled seemed to stay on his face as timed seem to slow down for him. The three where always doing something but always together, there was probably never a day where the three where not stuck like glue. There where there good time and there bad times nut they went thought them together. Then it brought back one memorable that was as embarrassing, which one will Ichigo marry. Ichigo was so shocked at the question that he could not answer. It was from there on Ichigo knew that the two harbored feeling for him but as time continued it got harder for him to even being to think of choosing one. Ichigo knew it was something big for them because as they grow up the two would keep it at heart, even though it might not mean much to Ichigo.

The years went on and Ichigo was learning to open up to them, about trivial things at first like what was this problem in class to why do you wear cloths like that, then as their bodies grew so did their minds, and the attraction for on another. Ichigo was confused at first to these feeling then he remembered the question the two asked and the promise that he made to them. He would pick who he would marry when he was ready but his mind was not set, or his heart. As for the two in question they seemed to enjoy the time spent with Ichigo. KOS-MOS was more sanative to Ichigo's feeling as T-elos was blunter with her approach, but the two knew what subject to not touch upon.

Ichigo's father saw something in the two that was not normal but he could not put his finger on it. He let the two hang out with his son as the two did bring him back from the dark place he was in. He grew to know them more and more as the years progressed and to him the two seemed to be nice girls, but some things he noticed that even scared him. KOS-MOS eyes sometimes glow bright red, if only for a instance and her wrist guards seem to be too much for her size. T-elos has the habit of touching her head piece and the thing blinks. It would sometimes follow her eye moment, now that scared him. When he asked what it was she said it was just a camera lens that follows moments. He had his doubts but as long as it was not endangering his or his family it was fine. The last thing was that the two always seem to be wearing some type of armor. The first time he say them he thought it was a part of a costume but the years went on and the two continued to wear different types of variations of armor. It was strange for girls that age to wear armor but they must have their reasons.

Then the dreaded day came where the two had to leave, there reasons where vague and uncertain, even to them. Ichigo was surprised but not as much for what they showed him, the three where in his room, Ichigo on his chair as KOS-MOS was on his bed and T-elos leaning on the wall next to the bed.

"What do you mean you're moving?" Ichigo asked, trying to hide the distress in his voice.

KOS-MOS looked towards him but refused to make eye contact because it would hurt her to see his expression. Even if he hides it behind his scowl his eye never lie, and right now he must be sadden by the news.

"I did not want to tell you, but you have the right to know." she said looking down at her hands.

"He would of been angrier if you did not tell him KOS-MOS" T-elos added

"I guess your right." KOS MOS said quietly

Ichigo seeing the exchange meant they have talked about this beforehand, not sure of what his reaction may be. Ichigo had to collect himself he hates to admit it but he has grown attached to the two. It was not a bad thing; on the contrary it made him happy to have the two for support. Now, the two are leaving in the middle of the semester. Ichigo being thirteen and the girls being twelve, the three have grown on each other; it does not help him that his best friends are girls.

"When did you two find out about this?" he asked in a low voice

T-elos noticed Ichigo's mood changed from neutral to strain. She moved closed to Ichigo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that this is hard to taking in, but please bear with us, for we have other news to share with you."

This took Ichigo by surprise, he did not expect that there was more but he had to go through it.

"Well, it can't be worse than what you told me" he said with a slight smile, trying to lighten the already depressing mood.

T-elos moved back and looked towards KOS-MOS she knew what they had to show him, it was only fair for him to know. They already know that his father caught on, even before becoming good friends. It was surprising that he did not push the matter further but to them it showed a great amount of trust and to keep that hidden from him was wrong.

KOS-MOS took a shaky breath and stood up; she looked back at Ichigo and then closed her eyes and swung her arms back. What happened next left Ichigo speechless, in the small gauntlets on her arms drew two blades but her bright blue eyes turn to a menacing bright red. Ichigo was at a loss of words, what he is seeing should not be possible. KOS-MOS retracted her blades and her menacing red eyes turned back to her calm blue. KOS-MOS sat back down as T-elos spread her arms wide and three metal prongs came out and folded downward but before Ichigo could even understand what was happening, a ball started to form and to spiral. It keep growing till it reached the size if a baseball and then as quickly as it came it disappear.

After the little display of whatever it was Ichigo finally found his voice. "what was that, what are you two really?" His voice came out shallow and with a bit of fear.

This made the girls wince but continued to answer his question. T-elos decided she should go first since KOS-MOS was looking down into her hands.

"We are genetically altered for our bodies to accept our cybernetics parts." she looked at Ichigo and continued

"We were born with problems, or at least that's what they say, anyway they did all these tests and surgeries that I lost count." she said as she sat down next to KOS-MOS and put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"It sometimes hurt but it was for the best, and in reality it was. I remember being so weak that I could not stand by myself and when I was standing it was only for a short while before I got tired. But after the tests and surgeries I started to feel stronger, faster, and the best of all I can walk by myself."

The one thing though was that they did not tell us what they put into us or what exactly they did, but it does not matter the scientists gave me the power to walk and to be strong." T-elos finished with a gentle smile on her face.

KOS-MOS started but did not dear to look Ichigo in the eyes. "I was blind at birth and I was really fragile, anything I slightly bumped into caused bruising and my bones where weak, but like T-elos the scientists took me in and started their work. They were really nice to me and yes it hurt sometimes but we become stronger and I could see the world though my eyes." KOS-MOS looked up and straight into Ichigo's eyes. It was like her eyes where piercing him but her eyes, even altered seemed so gentle.

"We kept it a secret until I met you; you were so sad all I wanted to do was to be your friend and help you." She continued with a bright smile and Ichigo could not help but to smile back and feel gently touched. Even before knowing him she cared and that meant a lot to him.

"So, we are cyborgs and we hope your opinion of us does not change." KOS-MOS said hopefully

Ichigo stood up, causing KOS-MOS to worry about what he does next. He walked towards them and in one quick motion pulled both of them into a hug. The two where surprised to say the least but returned the gesture. Ichigo started to talk as he buried his into their shoulders.

"I does not matter what you two are, all that matters that you too are here with me and took your time to help me after my mother died." he said as his eyes started to water.

"Why do you have to leave? You guys helped me so much and now you guys are going away." Ichigo continued as his hug tightened and tears started to fall freely down his face.

The girls pulled him into the hug, his legs gave out as the pent up emotions came flowing out. The two cyborgs just tightened there hug around him as this was though on them as well. T-elos spoke in a gentle tone

"We don't like this either but we have to go, there relocating us to a different place so the scientists can run better tests on us."T-elos finished as her sliver hair covered her face, hide her expressions.

KOS-MOS's altered eyes also started to let the tears flow, making it hard for her to form her words.

"We don't like this either, but we have to go."

"When will you be back?" Ichgio finally asked

"We don't know, but you will be the first to know" T-elos said as she ruffled his hair a bit.

The three stayed in the somber embrace for a few more minutes till, unwantedly Ichigo let go. The three stood up and looked at each other for one last time before saying there goodbyes.

"You know I'll miss you girls, right?" Ichigo said trying to lighten the mood

A small giggle came from the two; this made the orange haired boy smile.

"Oh trust us we know, but you forgot one thing that will bind us to come back for sure" The silver haired girl said with a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Oh yeah, what might that be?" Ichigo said raising an eyebrow.

"Which one of us are you going to marry!" KOS-MOS said enthusiastically.

Ichigo blushed up a storm as the two grabbed him into one last hug.

"Don't forget the promise you made us, and trust me we will be back." T-elos said as KOS_MOS giggled at her response.

Ichigo hugged back, still beat red. "Yeah I know, I thought you guys will forget about that."

"Nope, a promise is a promise!" The blue haired girl said as a huge smile came to her face.

The three separated and sadly parted ways. This moment could not be postponed, they had to leave and Ichigo knew this.

"Then I will see you girls when you get back"

"Oh yes you will or we will hunt you down if you don't" T-elos finished as she open the door but not before flashing Ichigo a wide smile.

"Take care of yourself, okay Ichigo" KOS-MOS said approaching the door with her sister.

"Don't worry I will" and with that the two left Ichigo in his room to let what just happened sync in. He had so many emotions going through him that he did not know what to think. He just lied down on his bed and look on the ceiling and let sleep take over. He will think about this when his heart does not feel so heavy.

**That a wrap on this chapter, just letting you know only a couple more chapters and this will be completed. I always wanted to make this short. So love it hate it let me know Shark Spartan out!**


End file.
